


Hustle, Loyalty, No Respect

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Centon, M/M, Rollton, Sethena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Cena and Randy Orton teach Seth Rollins a lesson in respect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hustle, Loyalty, No Respect

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired for this after Raw on November 3 (I think that’s the right one) where Seth and Randy main evented Raw.
> 
> I love all three guys and I was itching to write them together again!
> 
> I also got inspired by Seth and John’s segment from last Raw when John wanted Seth to get on his knees and beg.
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy this!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. If I owned John, Seth, or Randy, I'd never leave my apartment.

John sits up straight in his chair when _that_ sound suddenly reaches his ears. A deep, guttural yell of utter frustration. He knows that voice very well. It’s a severely pissed off Randy Orton. There’s a rush of superstars running into catering and John assumes that they’re escaping Randy’s wrath. John cracks his knuckles and takes a calming breath. He’s the only one that can handle Randy right now.

John follows the sound of crashing furniture and he ends up in the common locker room. Randy tosses a chair at the wall right next to the entrance and John has to duck so that he doesn’t get hit by it. Randy’s face and neck are red and his eyes are vacant.

“What’s wrong, Randy?” John calmly asks him.

“I am going to fucking _murder_ that half-blonde kid!” Randy screams.

“What did Seth do now?” John wants to know.

“He’s being a disrespectful little shit and I’m going to kill him!” Randy exclaims.

Randy starts pacing back and forth quickly before he tries to make his way toward the door. John steps in front of him and holds him back. It has been a while since John and Randy have been close, but John is confident that he can still placate Randy. John has always been able to reach Randy when he’s angry and almost inconsolable.

“Relax,” John whispers.

Randy fights against John’s embrace and he still tries to march out of the locker room so that he can fuck Seth up.  John places one of his hands onto Randy’s neck and Randy can’t help but to loosen his tense muscles. Something about John touching his spine has always been comforting to Randy. After a few minutes, Randy returns to his natural state and he’s composed.

“I know that Seth has been a bit of a problem lately,” John says.

“That’s a fucking understatement,” Randy replies.

“I have an idea that I think will work. One that doesn’t involve you killing him,” John remarks.

“What do you have in mind?” Randy wonders.

* * *

After Raw is over, Seth is gathering his belongings in The Authority’s locker room. He checks to make sure that he has everything. Seth opens the door to leave and he’s surprised to find John and Randy on the other side. They push him back into the room and close the door after them.

Randy grins sinisterly. “Just the person that we’ve been looking for.”

“Come to congratulate me on carrying you _both_ to two great main events on Raw?” Seth questions with a smug tone.

“What the fuck did you just say?” Randy asks.

“You heard me,” Seth retorts.

“John, I’m about two seconds away from ignoring your plan and hitting this cocky son of a bitch right in his mouth!” Randy threatens.

“Seth, your ego has gotten out of control. If you don’t fix your attitude—”

Seth interrupts him. “What are you going to do about it, John? Give me a _literal_ attitude adjustment?’

John laughs at Seth and maintains his cool demeanor. He takes a seat on the couch and he motions for Seth to join him. Seth raises an eyebrow in suspicion, but he sits down anyway because Randy gives him a menacing look.

“A literal attitude adjustment is actually pretty accurate. You have been acting like an entitled little brat. So if you want to act like a child, then I’ll treat you like one,” John comments.

 Before Seth can ask John what he means, John grabs him and positions him over his knees. Seth is pretty sure what John is going to do, so he tries to wiggle free. Randy sits down next to John on the couch and he stops Seth from flailing around like a fish out of water.

“You’re not going anywhere until we give you permission,” Randy tells him.

There’s no way that Seth can overpower them both, so he stops struggling. He figures the two older men just want to humiliate him by swatting his clothed ass a few times. Seth experienced much more embarrassing harassment in high school, so he’s not worried and he’s sure that he can handle his current situation. He also thinks that John and Randy might take it easy on him if he doesn’t fight back.

Seth lets out a loud gasp when John flips him over to unbutton and unzip his jeans. John pulls the tight pants down just below Seth’s ass cheeks. He turns Seth back onto his stomach. John has to bite back a groan at the sight of Seth’s pert bare ass. Seth’s new ring gear is skintight and always hugs Seth’s ass, but John still wasn’t prepared for its perfection.

“You have got quite the ass on you, kid,” John compliments.

Seth is glad that his face isn’t visible because he’s blushing from John’s praise. John’s giant hand almost completely covers Seth’s whole ass. He caresses the supple flesh before he forcefully slaps him. Seth grunts softly in pain. John brings his hand down again and Seth’s skin starts to turn a nice shade of pink.

Randy loves the way that Seth’s cheeks jiggle from every hard smack. Seth bites his lip because he doesn’t want to give John the satisfaction of knowing that he’s actually hurting him. John isn’t even using his full strength, but the sounds of his hand landing repeatedly on Seth’s ass echoes in the room.

“Hurts, doesn’t it?” Randy teases.

“N-No,” Seth stutters.

Randy grabs Seth by his long, slightly damp hair and he forces Seth to look at him. John lands a particularly heavy blow that accidentally catches Seth on his sensitive lower back. He grimaces and curses from the painful sting. Randy enjoys the look of anguish on Seth’s face.

“Stop, John! Fuck, please stop!” Seth begs.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Randy questions.

“Yes! Just don’t hit me anymore!” Seth pleads.

Seth’s desperate tone makes John feel extremely guilty. He looks down at Seth’s crimson ass and he sees the damage that he has done. John just wants to make Seth feel better. He directs Randy to grab the baby oil out of his bag. John pops the top and pours a little bit of oil onto his hands. He uses light pressure to spread it over Seth’s inflamed skin. Seth moans at the soothing rub down.

“Feel better?” John checks.

“ _Much_ better,” Seth answers.

“We’re not done with you yet,” Randy lets him know.

“What?” John and Seth _both_ ask.

“I don’t think that you’ve learned your lesson. You’re gonna go right back to running your mouth and pissing me off,” Randy predicts.

“No. I won’t,” Seth responds.

“John got his payback, but I didn’t get mine. So, you’re gonna get on your knees and suck my cock,” Randy demands.

Seth looks at John with slightly fearful, pleading eyes. John can’t stand seeing him look like that. Taking pity on Seth, John decides to talk to Randy. He walks Randy over to one of the corners of the room. Seth bites his nails as he looks on nervously.

“This wasn’t part of the plan,” John points out.

“Well I like my plan better,” Randy argues.

“Why don’t I suck you off instead? You know that I’m really good at it,” John seduces Randy.

Randy shakes his head. “As really fucking tempting as that sounds, Cena, I’ll pass this time. I want the kid to do it. I want to make him choke on my dick.”

John sighs is defeat because he knows that he can’t talk Randy out of getting what he wants. He shoots Seth an apologetic look when they approach him on the couch. John makes the decision to stay to keep an eye on the situation. John doesn’t trust that Randy will stop when enough is enough.

“On your knees, Seth. Now!” Randy commands.

Randy and John sit by each other on the couch while Seth quickly gets down onto his knees and in between Randy’s parted legs. He slides Randy’s sweatpants down to his ankles. Seth’s eyes grow wide when Randy’s cock comes into view. It’s the biggest one that he’s ever seen. And that’s saying something because Seth has seen Roman’s up close and personal.

“Fuck, you’re huge,” Seth whispers in complete awe.

“Don’t act shy either. I know all about you hooking up with Roman when you were teammates,” Randy reveals.

Seth’s cheeks turn completely scarlet at Randy’s words. He doesn’t waste time denying it, he just turns his attention to the task at hand. Seth realizes that the quicker he starts, the sooner that he’ll get finished. He spits onto the palm of his hand and he gives Randy’s half-hard cock a few light strokes to get him fully erect. Seth takes just the head of Randy’s dick into his mouth and Randy moans softly.

 John tries to ignore the way that his body reacts to the sounds spilling from Randy’s lips. Seth’s eyes are closed tightly as he focuses on bringing Randy pleasure. He relaxes his throat so that he can accommodate Randy’s length. Seth tries hard not to gag when Randy impatiently shoves his cock into his mouth. A stray tear falls from Seth’s left eye, but he keeps going.

“Such a good little slut,” Randy taunts.

There’s some saliva dripping from Seth’s mouth and John wants nothing more than to swallow it. It takes all of John’s strength to stop himself from reaching toward Seth. Randy has a death grip on Seth’s hair. He grasps the two-toned locks firmly as he guides Seth’s movements. Seth isn’t used to being treated so roughly, but he doesn’t find it to be _that_ bad.

Randy steals a glance at John and he smirks when he sees the obvious tent at the front of John’s black shorts. John is sitting right next to him, so Randy easily turns toward him and rubs John’s bulge through the tight material. John groans as Randy continues to tease him with light strokes.

“John is pretty hard right now. Why don’t you show him how good your mouth feels,” Randy suggests.

“Seth, you don’t have to—”

John’s sentence gets cut short when Seth crawls over to him and immediately starts unbuttoning and unzipping his shorts. He pulls down John’s bottoms along with his boxer briefs. Randy’s cock may be the longest that Seth has ever seen, but John’s is certainly the thickest one that he’s ever laid eyes on.

Seth’s hand can barely fit around it completely. Seth’s inner slut and his overwhelming need to please take over as he wraps his lips around the tip of John’s dick. It’s Randy’s turn to be the voyeur as he watches how John’s cock stretches Seth’s mouth. John looks down at Seth and he lets out a sound of bliss when he sees those chocolate brown eyes of Seth peering up at him with a sultry expression.

“Damn it, Seth. Don’t fucking look at me like that!” John says breathlessly.

Seth would smile innocently if his mouth wasn’t full. John whines in disappointment when Randy yanks Seth by his hair and steals him away. Seth goes back to giving Randy one of the best blowjobs of his life while John looks on enviously. Seth has to place his hands on Randy’s thick, muscular thighs to stop him from thrusting too hard. Randy takes the hint and slows down just a little bit.

Seth runs his tongue over every vein and extra sensitive spot on the underside of Randy’s dick. There’s not one inch of his cock that goes untouched.  Randy hisses when Seth’s teeth gently graze his shaft. The slight pain makes Randy’s toes curl in ecstasy.

“Fuck, I’m close,” Randy announces.

John’s fist is pumping his cock at a leisurely pace as he eagerly watches the display in front of him. John knows all about Randy’s affinity for giving facials, so he can’t wait for Randy to unload all over Seth’s beautiful face. Randy surprises Seth when he removes his dick from his mouth. He places one of his hands on Seth’s chin to hold his head in place and he jerks himself off with his other hand.

“Gonna paint this pretty face of yours,” Randy whispers seductively.

Instead of being turned off, Seth licks his lips in anticipation. It only takes a few more flicks of his wrist until Randy climaxes. The first shot lands on Seth’s bottom lip and drips into his beard. The second and third shots hit Seth on his nose and in between his eyes. Randy curses and his body shakes until his orgasm subsides.

“That was good, kid,” Randy praises.

John pulls Seth into his lap so that he can clean his face. He licks Seth all over his face, making sure not to miss any of Randy’s cum. Instead of swallowing, he captures Seth’s mouth in a heated kiss and he shares Randy’s load with him. They’re so caught up in their kiss that they don’t even notice Randy sneaking out of the room. Seth slides his hand down in between their bodies so that he can reach inside his skinny jeans and touch himself. John shakes his head as he slaps Seth’s hand away.

“You don’t deserve to cum, Seth. Not without _my_ permission,” John states.

“B-But I did everything that you and Randy wanted me to do,” Seth argues.

“Ask me,” John demands.

“Can I cum?” Seth asks passively.

“Ask me, _nicely_ ,” John reiterates.

“Can I _please_ cum, John?” Seth begs.

“You’re so damn hot when you beg, Seth. I almost want to hear you beg some more,” John says.

Seth bats his eyelashes. “I need to cum so badly, John. Will you let me? Pretty please?”

“Yes. But you’re not going to get off with your hand,” John comments.

When Seth feels John’s cock against his ass, he knows exactly what John wants. Seth is horny and desperate for John to make him cum. John reaches for the baby oil and he applies it to his cock. He wants to add some to his fingers so that he can prep Seth, but Seth stops him.

“I need you to fuck me, now!” Seth exclaims.

Seth lifts his hips before he carefully sinks down onto John’s thick dick. He winces at the sensation of being stretched so wide. Seth lets out a few calming breaths and his body eventually relaxes. He drapes his arms around John’s neck as he starts slowly rocking back and forth. They moan simultaneously. Both men know that they’re not going to last long because they’re already so aroused. The only sounds in the room are their panting breaths and the impact of their hard bodies grinding together. Seth moves his hands down to John’s impressive pecs. He loves how the strong muscles feel beneath his fingers.

“You’re so fucking big, John! It feels amazing and agonizing at the same time,” Seth says in awe.

John just chuckles because most of his sexual partners have told him similar things. Seth feels warm and perfectly tight; John knows that he’s only a few minutes away from reaching his peak. He shifts his position until he finds Seth’s prostate. John knows that he’s hammering away at the right spot when Seth practically sobs into his arms.

He wraps his hand around Seth’s cock as he makes a particularly hard thrust and Seth cries out John’s name. He spurts a few times and creates a puddle on John’s abs. Seth unintentionally tightens his walls and that sends John over the edge. He trembles as he fills Seth with his cum. John moves the sweaty pieces of hair stuck to Seth’s forehead out of the way before he gives him a quick kiss.

“Are you going to stop being an insufferable little shit, now?” John wants to know.

Seth laughs. “Maybe. Or maybe I’ll continue to antagonize you and Randy so that _this_ can happen again.”

“If you fuck with Randy again, he might just take you to his house and have his way with you in his play room,” John warns.

“That actually doesn’t sound too bad,” Seth admits.

“I shouldn’t be surprised to hear you say that. I mean with your ring gear, you do look like you belong tied up in someone’s dungeon,” John remarks.

“Very funny,” Seth retorts.

* * *

One Week Later

* * *

“Seth isn’t being obnoxious for once. It’s nice, but weird. I wonder what got into him,” Cody says.

“You mean _who_ got into him,” Randy mumbles.

“What did you say?” Cody questions.

Randy hides his grin. “Nothing. Just that I’m sure there’s a good reason for his attitude change.”

“Well whatever the reason is, I’m glad about it. Hopefully he’ll stay humble,” Cody states.

“I’m sure that he will,” Randy replies knowingly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write and I hope that you all enjoyed it too!
> 
> Would love to hear in a comment what you all think! 
> 
> This really took on a life of its own, this was only supposed to be about John spanking Randy and it just escalated from there.
> 
> I’m still reeling from that John/Seth segment and the Dom/Sub feels that it gave me!
> 
> I will definitely be exploring that whole dynamic some more in the future.


End file.
